For Everything
by Abarero
Summary: InuYasha already knew Kagome wasn’t ordinary but the simple fact was, she was more than extraordinary. [InuKag oneshot]


Author's Note: Just a short InuKag oneshot I wrote because I felt like writing some InuKag fluff. Dedicated to my best friend.

-----------------------------

"**For Everything"**

**-------------------------------**

He never knew quite how to classify her. From day one, when she boldly held her own against the Centipede woman, to her vital role in protecting the shards of the shikon no tama throughout the journey and the final battle and defeat of Naraku.

InuYasha already knew Kagome wasn't ordinary- but the simple fact was, she was more than extraordinary.

She amazed him in ways even the oddities of her time never could and he feltstrange not knowing quite what to call such an achievement.

The closest he could reason, was the brave and powerful characters that appeared sometimes in the shows he would watch with Souta. Always out to defend the weak and helpless, the cape-wearing people Souta referred to as "Superheroes."

Maybe, in her own right, that's what Kagome was; but it still didn't seem to fully convey how high a place Kagome held in InuYasha's mind.

To him- she always was and always would be Kagome. _His_ Kagome, who had saved him and so many others time and time again.

On reflecting back on those days, he even began to notice all of the little things she'd done as well. Things that no one thanked her or praised her for at the time- but feats that certainly deserved it.

Wondering if there was such a way to thank her in retrospect, the teenage boy sought advice from Souta on the matter.

"What do you get for someone who's done something nice for you?" The child echoed the inquisitive hanyou's question.

InuYasha nodded, attentively awaiting the answer.

Thinking it over, Souta reasoned the two options to him, "Well, it depends on what they did, but usually a thank you card or a present works."

InuYasha thanked the boy for the suggestions; pondering which option seemed best.

Cards- InuYasha knew- were strange folded pieces of stiff paper that people gave to one another for various occasions. That option didn't seem good enough, considering all he wanted to thank Kagome for.

The option of a present seemed appealing, but that left the matter of pinpointing just the right gift to give her.

Glancing at the time, and knowing that Kagome would be at school until the black bars movedtwo numbers over on the clock; InuYasha made a hasty decision to take a trip through the well to get Miroku and Sango's aide in his predicament.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome stretched as she left school that afternoon, shoulders stiff from a day of tests and notes.

On arriving home, her suspicion was first aroused when she noticed Souta trying to hide his large grin.

"Souta, what's up?" She questioned, toeing off her shoes at the door.

"Oh-nothing. You should probably go up to your room and study, right?"

Pursing her lips at the obvious implication that something was awaiting her in her room, Kagome started up the stairs hesitantly.

_It must have something to do with InuYasha,_ She reasoned; quite accustomed to the way Souta and InuYasha often teamed up now that the hanyou had started residing in her time.

Not quite sure what to expect, but hoping InuYasha had not attempted to cook her something again (since she still wasn't quite sure why InuYasha thought pancakes and teriyaki sauce would make a good combination) Kagome slowly opened the door to her room.

Sure enough, InuYasha was perched on her bed; foot tapping impatiently as he awaited her return from school.

Sitting her backpack aside the doorframe, Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm home. What're you up to, InuYasha?"

The boy blushed, fidgeting a moment before grabbing up a parcel from behind his back and crossing the room to give it to her.

"Here," He paused, "For you."

Kagome blinked, not sure why he'd be giving her a gift that day. It wasn't her birthday, which coincided with the day they'd met. And it wasn't any other holiday she could think of either.

"What's this for?" She asked tentatively.

"…For everything," He simply replied, his eyes brimming with gratitude.

Curiosity even more piqued, Kagome quickly unwrapped the parcel.

"It's…" Her eyes went wide in shock as she realized what it was, "InuYasha, it's beautiful."

"So…you like it?"

"How could I not?" She replied with a smile.

It was a gorgeous silk kimono; black with red geraniums adorning the lower front and sleeves.

"Miroku and Sango helped me pick it out," InuYasha spoke up softly, "To thank you for everything you've done."

The kimono dropped from Kagome's hands, pooling on the ground as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Thank you so very much," She whispered, "I'll treasure it forever."

They smiled at each other then before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

In the room's doorway, Souta turned to whisper to Mama and Jiichan.

"So I guess she likes it, huh?"

Mama smiled, patting her son on the head.

"She loves it and all the dear sentiments it holds."

"Now, let's leave them be," Jiichan added, nudging the boy down the hall.

And as Kagome's family retreated downstairs to give the couple some time together; Buyo lounged in the doorway, eyeing the plain paper the kimono had been wrapped in and contemplating darting into the room to bat it about.

-----------------------

THE END


End file.
